


It's all Rocket's fault!

by Zoe02



Series: The Guardians of the Galaxy stories [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Groot, Drax is confused, Food, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, Mild Language, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Rules, Stark Tower, Two Shot, Work title suggestion?, just two rules actually, seriously I don't think i'm all that good at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe02/pseuds/Zoe02
Summary: Rule one: Don't piss off humans, they're unpredictable.In which the Guardians breaks into Stark Tower and may or may not piss off Banner.





	1. Rule 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr Post: Banner and the Guardians

Usually, the labs were loud, seeing as Tony, Bruce and anyone else who knows science are there. Which means talking, loud music... Basically a normal day at Stark Tower.

Now, however, Tony was banned from the labs because of their latest explosion. And Pepper is making him actually take part in the company.

And that's how Banner finally gets some peace and quiet. Or he would've, if not from a raccoon, a tiny tree and a green guy with red tattoos weren't in the labs.

"Tony, I know you're trying to finish that project, but don't you think- Uh, you're not Tony." Bruce trailed off, staring at the... Whatever they were. Rocket groaned, not believing their luck.

"Ah, great! An idiot Terran." Rocket growled looking at the non-threatening human. Banner's eyebrow raised, idiot Terran? Are they aliens then?

"I'm calling security-" Banner started, however, Drax interrupted.

"Ha! I would love to see them try to take us out." Drax laughed while looking at Banner. He could take the Terran out in seconds!

"Knock him out, woulda Drax?" Drax, having gotten permission to knock the man out, decided to do it without damaging the man too much. After all, the man probably didn't even know how to fight.

Though it turns out the guy did, and Drax pissed him off, majorly. Tony is going to have to repair the lab again, for the third time that month.

The Hulk smashed his fist down the ground before glaring at the first thing he saw, which was Rocket. You'd think he'd be more angry at Drax, but Rocket was the one to give the order, after all.

"HULK SMASH PUNY RACCOON!" The Hulk roared, making Rocket's fur stand up. 

"Oh shit," Rocket began running away until he registered what Greenie said. "I AM NOT A FUCKING RACCOON, YOU-" The Hulk roared again, before running after the furry raccoon who was now shooting at him with some kind of gun.

Drax called for backup, while Groot stayed as far away from the Hulk as possible. A couple of minutes later and a completely destroy lab, the two other Guardians showed up.

Gamora rolled her eyes before grabbing Groot and Drax while Quill got Rocket.

"Quill, let go of me! HE STARTED IT!" Rocket fought against Quill's hold while trying to fire his gun at Hulk again.

"No, we started it, did we not?" Drax asked confusedly.

-Fin-


	2. Rule 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 2: Pissing one person off might piss off their friends. Don't piss off anybody with friends.
> 
> Baby Groot really wants some Terran food, too bad an unexpected guest- Wait, no he owns the tower.

“I am Groot?”

“No, damnit, we can’t try Terran food!” Rocket answered as they finally got away from the Hulk.

“I agree with Groot, I am curious about Terran food,” Drax added, standing next to Quill and Groot.

“I am Groot, I am Groot!” The tree excitedly said hoping to win Rocket over on the Terran food, after all, Quill would want some of his home planet’s food, too.

“Oh yeah, like a freaking spaceship at McDonald’s drive thru is _completely normal!_ ” Quill rolled his eyes at his teammates.

“I Am Groot!” Groot said happily. 

“He wouldn’t help us, we destroyed his place!” Rocket exclaimed, looking at Groot like the baby tree grew a second head.

“No, you destroyed _my_ place, and you pissed off Banner,” Iron Man said, landing next to their ship ready for a fight. “No McD’s for you, sorry.” Tony smirked.

“Shit, Rocket, who the hell did you piss off this time?!” Quill groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story! Tell me if anyone is OOC, I'm basically using memory of GotG 1 and the Junior Novel of GotG 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, I hope you guys enjoyed. Kinda new to the whole 'writing' thing still, if you clicked the link up there you would've gone to Tumblr to see the original post. 
> 
> Edit: Apparently the link doesn't work? I tried folks, just copy and paste this link into your search bar: http://zoe-02s.tumblr.com/post/159170922846/bruce-banner-tony-i-know-youre-trying-to-finish


End file.
